The Tears of a Rose
by Darkblur
Summary: Something that Sonic has said made Amy run away in tears. See what happens when he goes to apologize. SonicxAmy SonAmy Oneshot


**I decided to write another oneshot, but this one is between Sonic and Amy. To be honest, I'm writing this because I needed a serious break from Pokemon, and because I like this pairing. Feel free to review and I don't mind bashings or flaming as long as its not toward the couple. If you don't like this couple, then don't read any further. Finally comes the disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Amy Rose.**

* * *

The sounds of crying could be heard near a normally quiet stream. The crying was coming from a pink hedgehog and she was kneeling down with her face in her hands.

"How...How could he have...been so mean?" Amy asks through her sobs, her tears falling into the stream. "I was just..." she couldn't continue, because the thought of what happened was too painful.

**About an hour ago...**

Amy saw Sonic go into the park and followed him. Sonic had stopped on a tall hill and was looking off at the horizon. Amy managed to find him and started approaching from behind.

"Hi Sonic!" Amy had said cheerfully.

"Oh, Hi Amy." Sonic said while sounding annoyed. He didn't turn around.

Amy was happily running toward Sonic, but stopped when she heard the tone of his voice and saw him not turn around. "Is something wrong Sonic?"

He said "Its nothing." but kept the annoyed tone in his voice.

Amy walked slowly up towards him, but stopped a little bit behind him. "I don't think you're telling me the truth." Sonic was facing away from her, but began to act as though he was going to start crying. Amy took a few more steps closer to her love, and said "Come on Sonic, I know something is bothering you. Don't lie to me, I can keep a secret." Sonic began to shake a little bit. "Sonic...are you sure you're okay?"

"No I'm not, and its because of..." he spins around and has a very furious look on his face "YOU! I don't think you have any idea how annoying you can be! Every-time we meet, you get lost in your own little fantasies of the two of us being together. Did you ever stop and think that maybe I DON'T LOVE YOU?!" Sonic yells out angrily before running off in a blue blur, leaving Amy standing there in tears.

She started to sob and ran away into the woods. She came to a stream and sat there crying her broken heart out. Storm-clouds gathered, but she paid them no mind.

**Present...**

Amy continued to cry in her spot by the stream while more clouds gathered. It began to drizzle and then began to rain lightly. Amy still didn't care. The pink hedgehog sat with her face over the stream, her tears falling into it, and didn't care about the rain. She just wanted to be left alone, left all alone. She hears a voice behind her...

"Amy?"

Amy knows that its Sonic's voice, but she doesn't turn around. She just says "Go away Sonic, I don't want to see you or anyone else right now."

He doesn't leave, instead taking a few steps forward and says "I'm...I'm really sorry." Amy stands up, but doesn't turn around. "The usual Sonic-style of response, you come and say you're sorry and think that that will fix the problem, but that's not enough this time Sonic. You ripped my heart to shreds and shattered my whole world. No simple _I'm sorry_ will make me..." she spun around and opened her eyes. But Amy didn't finish her sentence, because what she saw shocked her.

Sonic was kneeling down and in his hand was a pink rose. He was holding it out for her to take. His head was down and Sonic began to say "I know that I broke your heart. I know that, because after I said what I said I felt that my heart was broken too." Sonic began to sniffle and shake a little bit. "I acted like a completely heartless jerk. I yelled at one of my closest friends for being concerned about me, and I drove her away in tears. I don't deserve friends like you if that's the way I'm going to act towards them." Tears began to fall from his eyes "If you don't want to see me ever again I'll understand and leave quietly."

Sonic felt a hand cover the one that was holding the rose. He looked up and saw Amy kneeling down in front of him and had taken his hand. "Amy, if you want me to leave you alone, I will. I brought this rose in the hope that it would be able to help soothe the heartbreak I've caused you to feel."

"Sonic..." new tears began to form in her eyes. "Thank you..." she takes the rose out of his hand and sets it down on the grass next to them. "I understand that you didn't mean what you said, and even though you acted that way to me, seeing you this sad has made me realize that..." her tears begin to fall down her cheeks. "You still need a friend like me." She flings herself into Sonic's arms and says (through the tears) "I need you Sonic, I love you." Sonic holds her tight and he continues to let the tears roll down his cheeks. "I love you too Amy." The two hedgehogs sit there and embrace each other very tightly.

"I'm sorry Amy...I'll never yell at you like that again." With that the lips of the two met, and the first real kiss between them was shared.


End file.
